Beneath the New Vulcan Moon
by TeaOli
Summary: Ambassador Spock hires a singer for Uhura and Spock's wedding. An outtake from chapter 20 of Don't Lose Your Compass. Complete


Applause filled the large open downstairs of the Uhuras' home as Astra stepped off her stage after promising she was only taking a twenty-minute break. The small brown woman was visibly heated and in need of refreshment.

Ambassador Spock decided not to waste this opportunity. Quickly, he crossed over to the table displaying a great variety of cool drinks. Selecting one after a quick scan, he made his way towards the destination he was certain she'd chosen.

They met half-way.

Falling in step beside Astra, Spock held out the glass of clear orange liquid.

She glanced at him in surprise, but her steady stride never faltered and she accepted the proffered glass.

"Protecting your investment?" she teased.

"If providing for your comfort ensures that you will continue the performance that serves as my wedding present for the young couple, the benefit, while unintentional, is not unwelcome."

She smiled at him a took a small sip.

"Mango nectar," she murmured. "My favorite."

The elderly half-Vulcan nodded. "I suspected it might be," he said. "It was also thus for a dear friend of mine."

They continued walking without talking save for the moments Astra spent accepting the accolades of guests who stopped her along the way.

"I have become a great admirer of yours since I first heard you sing five years ago," he told her when they'd nearly reached the end of their journey. "Your voice has often been a great… comfort to me as I have adjusted to the changes this life has brought me."

She stopped walking at that. Tilting her head, studied him curiously for a moment. Apparently, she reached a conclusion because she resumed walking and said, "I am happy that I have been of some small service in the universe, sir."

"You have done the universe a greater service than you admit," he contradicted, though gently. "I am certain I have not been the only one to benefit from your presence in this world. Tell me, Miss… Astra – I am told that it has only been three years since the greater world became aware of your existence, and yet I find it hard to believe that a talent as great as yours has remained hidden unless it was by design – tell me, if I might know. Where have you _been_ all your life?"

"I have been known by many names in many times and many places, Mr. Spock," she told him, laughing a little at his tumbled words. "Do you mind if I call you _Mr._ Spock? It feels much less formal than _Ambassador_ Spock, and somehow, more… appropriate." She beamed at his nod of assent. "Here, the people who see me onstage call me Astra. You may call me Miss Boipuso, if you prefer."

He lifted an eyebrow and smiled faintly at the lovely singer. "I would be honored," he told her, taking her hand in his and raising it to his lips. His eyes never left hers.

She smiled back, the curve of her lips both achingly familiar and comfortingly _present_.

"I'm pleased to hear that."

Not letting go of her hand, the half-Vulcan led her out to the deserted balcony, lit only by the moon. The pair gazed up into its reflected light, content in their silent observation.

"It is beautiful, isn't it, Mr. Spock?" she asked at length.

When he turned, he found her eyes were watching him.

"I have often thought so, Miss Boipuso," he confessed. "Almost as captivating as the moon that lights the night skies of what my people call _T'Khasi Vokaya_, but which is better known by its nickname, New Vulcan, or its Federation designation, Vulcan Beta."

Her eyebrows shot up, unable to hide her surprise.

"Does your new colony have moon, then?" she wanted to know.

He smiled at her again, this time with a warmth that belied their short acquaintance.

"Oh, yes, Miss Boipuso," he said, squeezing the hand he still held captive. "I regret only that I have been lacking a companion with whom I may sit beneath it… on a lazy evening when it is… full."

He her heard her faint gasp, though she tried valiantly to quell it. Her mouth, as delectable and charming as he remembered it to be, formed a small "O".

"Imagine that," she said at last. "It's a shame, Mr. Spock, and something you should remedy at your earliest convenience."

The half-Vulcan turned to face her and pulled her hand to his chest. Dipping his head towards her ear, he whispered, "If the lady is amenable, I fully intend to do just that."

Her resulting smile, he would often think later, rivaled the moon above them and most assuredly could have outshined the sun.

"Oh," she whispered back, resting her head against his chest. "I don't think you need to worry about that, Mr. Spock. I'm certain she's been waiting quite some time for that very invitation."

* * *

**A/B:** I just rediscovered this scene after thinking I'd lost it with the last computer. Unfortunately, it doesn't really go with the rest of the story as it's been rewritten. This scene takes place in the middle of the wedding reception which will be featured in Chapter 20. A version of this scene is there, but I'm not sure whether I will leave it in the final version, so I've posted this separately.

"Boipuso"comes from the Sotho language. Points for finding out what it means. (But only if you keep it to yourself.)

**A/N addendum**: More on these two in _Familiar Faces_. Find it at /s/5511199/1/Familiar_Faces

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em.


End file.
